


Hold You Close

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: Imra just wants to sleep. When she came to visit the person who kept her up, she finds out she's not the only one having trouble sleeping





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. It's bad. I'm sorry.

Imra woke up, breath ragged, sweating. It's the third time that night. She went to bed early that day thinking it would help her sleep better. No luck. She reached to her left. It was empty. 

'Right, she's single now.' 

She sighed and got up to get some water. 

She's been having these nightmares for a while.

Not of her own but of........ 

She quickly changed and went to the DEO.

 

 

"What have you done to me!?" She said not even bothering to look at the woman she accused.

When she got close to her cell, she realized the woman was unconcsious and...crying? She looked around. There were very few guards in the DEO at the moment. J'onn wasn't there. She can't explain her urge to get inside and help the poor girl no matter how much of a villain she is. She exhaled and opened the cell, not really thinking about the consequences. She closed it immediately in the fear of the prisoner being able to break out but not thinking about trapping herself.

 

'Genius.'

 

She sighed walking closer to the blonde, lying on the floor, shaking lightly and trying to say something but came out as sobs. She touched the girl's forehead. She was warm. She lifted her up and moved her to the small bed provided for her. She stroked her hair gently and cupped her cheek. She whispered some soothing words, not wanting to startle the girl, "You're okay. None of it is real. You're okay." in the most gentle way possible. 

 

The girl slowly opened her eyes, still filled with tears. She got up and pushed Imra away. She ran towards the wall and punched it. She then punched her head and slammed it to the wall. It was all so sudden, Imra was in too much shock to move. She never thought a villain like Psi could be this vulnerable. She ran towards her and held her against the wall, sheilding her head with her face. Her strong structure could take the blow, but her heart couldn't take the pain she could see from the girl she's holding. The girl in her arms kept sobbing and screaming. Imra doesn't know what was in this girl's mind, but all she wants is to stop it. Imra knows nothing she can say can help this poor woman from whatever she's going through, so she kept quiet as she holds the girl, making sure she's not hurting herself, trapping her hands with her own and rubbed her thumb across her skin. They stayed like that for almost an hour. The girl kept sobbing still and Imra was holding her own tears as well. Soon, the blonde got tired and slid through Imra's front and landed on the floor. Imra made sure she landed gently as she followed. She didn't let go. Instead, her hold became firmer. One of her hands moved to brush the girl's hair away from her face and stroked it in a way she felt would be relaxing. The girl leaned in to her touch. Her back against her front. The girl was still crying but with softer sounds. Shaking lightly, she positioned herself to rest her body against Imra, her head against her neck. 

 

Imra was craddling the girl. Her hand securely around her, as the other kept stroking her hair. The girl closed her eyes, still crying, but with more relaxed breaths. Imra didn't mind holding her. She wouldn't even mind thinking about cuddling with her to help her fall asleep. She knows villains aren't born and each one has their story. And at that moment, she was sure that behind all that villainy, Psi has a story of her own, that she wishes to find out, and wishes to help. Because right then, all she wants is to keep this girl safe, and to stop her pain.

 

When Imra was sure the blonde was fully asleep, she slowly got up, carrying the girl with her to take her back to bed. Imra realized the bed wasn't very comfortable. The pillow isn't even soft. She knows this girl has hurt a lot of people and doesn't deserve luxury in prison, but she still hopes she'd be at least comfortable. Once she settled Psi into the bed, the blonde repositioned herself, back arching, the discomfort very apparent from her movements. Imra sighed. She didn't want the girl to wake up again. She could see from the dark circles   
under her eyes, that this girl has been lacking sleep. She moved the girl a little bit so she could have some space for herself. She slowly lifted her so she could rest against her chest. The shirt she was wearing was extremely soft so she knows it was much better than the stiff bed and hard pillow. She then felt Psi relax at their new position. She felt a hand around her waist holding gently but securely, as if she was scared to be left alone. Imra's hand went to carress the blonde's hair and the other holding her still, letting her know she's not going anywhere.


	2. and they held each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear, all of these looked a LOT better in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't help it. I just need more of them. I'm a desperate shipper.

"Imra???" J'onn's eyes literally looked like they jumped out of their sockets. He was so confused, it almost made Imra laugh. Imra put her finger on her lips as a sign to keep J'onn quiet. She fell asleep soon after Psi but woke up to J'onn's voice.

J'onn used his powers to walk through the glass wall.

"Be quiet." Imra whispered. She noticed J'onn's expression changing as he stared at her and the girl on her chest. J'onn looked serious and deep in thought. He then sighed and went back outside. Minutes later, he came back with a tube that looks like a syringe.

"If she tries something when she wakes up, this will temporarily freeze her mind. Call out for me and I'll get you out." he said as he handed it out to the girl, still on her back, holding the other girl closer and firmer.

"that won't be necessary" she whispered.

"I just want you to be cautious." J'onn whispered back as he put the small tube under the bed making sure it's within Imra's reach. He stared at Imra a bit more then walked through the glass wall, leaving her confused.

"You're welcome to come back anytime you want if everything goes well today." J'onn looked at Psi. "Maybe... You can help her." then walked away.

Imra was even more confused. She looked down at the blonde with soft eyes. She moved the hair covering her face. "I hope you'd let me." she whispered as softly as she can and gently stroked her hair never taking her eyes off the blonde's peaceful face.

 

Gayle woke up to the sound of whispering and the ever gentle touch she felt on her hair. Still with her eyes closed she slowly realized her situation.

'This can't be happening.'

'Why am I cuddling with Matilda?'

'What is she even doing here?'

'I have to let go. This is ridiculous.'

'she's so soft. So warm. So...comfortable.'

'damn it I never slept so well. Just five more minutes.'

Gayle stayed still feeling the movement of the girl's chest below her. Feeling the soft carress, the gentle hold and rub of her thumb against her back, the air at the top of her head as the girl exhales. It's all too much. She has to stop this bullshit. Staying for a few more seconds, Gayle decided to stop playing around and harshly pulled herself away from the girl's hold.

"What on earth are you doing!? What are you even doing inside my cell!??" she said in her villain voice standing five feet away from the bed crossing her arms, eyebrows raised towards the brunette.

Then, all of the sudden, she heard her laugh. 'This bitch!?' 

"what's so funny!?" the question made the girl laugh even more.

"It's just... 5 minutes ago, I knew you were awake. I can practically hear you thinking and I can see your face clearly, changing expressions every five seconds." Imra smiled at the blonde, amused at everything she witnessed since she felt the blonde stiff in her arms.

"I... I was confused." Seeing the greek goddess woman smile in front of her annoyed her to the point that it made her insides burst. "That doesn't even answer my question! What are you doing here!?"

Imra's smile became softer and slowly got up from the bed, not wanting the other girl to move further away.

"I came here last night." she decided not to tell her about her nightmares, thinking it might be too personal and too sensitive of a topic to talk about. "I saw you on the floor, unconcious and crying. I had to know if you were okay."

Gayle was shocked. What kind of an idiot walks in to a telepath's cell to trap herself inside? "So you walked in!? Are you an idiot?"

Imra sighed. "Maybe I wasn't thinking. But I'm glad I went in."

That look again. That soft look from someone that seems to care.

Gayle took a step back. Her arms crossing tighter. "This is none of your concern."

"I know." Imra took a step forward. "But it's in my nature, wanting to help someone."

Gayle scoffed "Do I look like I need your help!?"

"Not right now. But last night, I couldn't just walk away from you. From the looks of it, you haven't had enough sleep." 

Gayle laughed bitterly. "What gave it away? The dark circles under my eyes? Or the.." she stopped herself not wanting to point out her state of vulnerability. She shook her head. "I may be a prisoner but you can't just walk in here whenever you like, invading my personal space."

Imra sighed. Even her sighing looks graceful. "I'm sorry. It's just how I am."

"Well, you see. I'm fine now. I slept fine. Does that satisfy your heroism?" Gayle looked at her expectantly.

Imra shook her head. "Not quite yet."

"What more do you need? A Thank You? I didn't ask for you." Imra chuckled at her.

"I need your permission." The brunette looked at her,,, again,,, with *that* look.

"Permission to what?" It bugs her that the more angry she sounds, the more amused the other girl becomes.

"Like you said, it's not right for me to come here whenever I want and invade your personal space." Imra said walking closer and closer 'til they're only inches apart. "Let me help you." Her eyes, filled with genuine care drowned Gayle's own making her feel another lump in her throat.

Gayle cleared her throat. "why would you help me?"

Imra shrugged. "Like I said, it's in my nature."

"But I'm a villain. I literally made you suffer through your greatest fears." Gayle said with all seriousness in her voice. She never intended that to happen. Sometimes, she slips and she doesn't want that to happen now. She may be a villain, but she wouldn't use her powers without any reason for it.

"It was an accident, you said. You're still a person. I will treat you as such."

"So you're saying you cuddle with every person you find that has trouble sleeping." Imra laughed at that.

"You're inside a telepath's cell who can meddle with your brain anytime and you just...Laugh?"

Imra slowed down her giggles. "It's just too cute hearing you say 'cuddle'."

Gayle narrowed her eyes. 'This girl is truly crazy.'

"Are you trying to trigger me? To make me mad to use my powers on you? Is this an experiment of the DEO?"

Imra chuckled. "No. The DEO had nothing to do with me coming in here. I just wanna help you."

Gayle sighed. "You really are an idiot." 

For a few moments they just stood there, barely a distance between them, staring at each other's eyes like they did the first time. The only difference is the smile on Imra's face.

"what made you come here last night?" Gayle broke the silence but never breaking the gaze. Looks like the spell between their eyes is pretty hard to break.

"I was having trouble sleeping." Imra said, softening her gaze and her smile faltering a little.

"and coming to the DEO prison would help you sleep?" Gayle raised her eyebrows. Imra wanted to laugh but she remembered her nightmares. Nightmares that Gayle was in. Where Gayle was suffering.

Imra finally broke the eye contact, looking at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. "I was having nightmares." She sighed as she felt Gayle's gaze on her. She tried her hardest to look up. "You were in every one of them. Every night."

Gayle looked confused. "Did I show you your fears in those dreams?"

Imra shook her head. "I don't think it was my fears. You were the one hurting in my dream. I think it was your fears."

Gayle took a step back. "What fears?"

Imra stood still, not being able to read Gayle's expression. "In those dreams, you had children."

Gayle stepped further away, tears welling in her eyes.

Imra sighed, knowing she just brought up a very sensitive topic. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it."

Gayle brushed away her tears and brought back her cold facade. "I think it's time for you to leave. Your husband must be wondering where you are."

Imra looked sad. "Mon el and I are not together anymore. Our history wasn't much of a foundation anyway and I somehow knew we weren't gonna last." She caught Gayle lowering her guard a little bit. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Gayle swallowed hard. "I'm sorry too." She looked away looking a bit guilty. "I think I know why you're having those nightmares."

Imra looked at her curiously. Gayle walked past her to sit on her bed. She closed her eyes and allowed her tears to drop.

"Last month was my daughters' birthday." Gayle opened her eyes, avoiding Imra's gaze. "Every night since then, my memories with them would reappear every time I close my eyes. Only the worst ones came back." her voice cracked at the last words.

Imra felt tears running down her face as she remembered every scenario from her nightmares. 

She breathed deeply forcing herself to continue. "This already happened before. When it all becomes too much for me, my powers would find a way to push those thoughts away. My mind can't access anywhere out of this room but can still send something through some channel. Since Reign is gone and you were the last person I used my powers on, you were the closest one my mind could find. When I steam off a little, my nightmares will go to your head."

Gayle wiped away her tears. "So, it was my fault."

Imra wiped her tears as well and went to sit next to the blonde. "I think it was out of your control." 

Gayle looked at her. "I'm still the reason for it."

Imra scooted closer and put her arm aroung Gayle, pulling the blonde's head to rest on her shoulder. Gayle did not protest and felt a kiss on her forehead. "It's okay." Imra said the same way she said it the first time. "I'm okay with it. If it can help you."

They stayed in that position for a couple more minutes. The only thoughts in Imra's head were those little kids in her nightmares. Those adorable twins that looked like little clones of Gayle. She can't help but break the silence. "Those nightmares..."

"weren't nightmares." Gayle said, not moving from Imra's side.  
"They were memories." She continued as she broke into a sob again.

Imra scolded herself for making the other girl cry again. She rubbed her hands against her back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said, crying too because she saw what happened in those nightmares. She knows what happened to Gayle's daughters.

"I miss them so much" Gayle continued as she pulled Imra closer, her shirt soaked with tears.

Imra cried harder too. "I know. I'm so sorry." she said as she keeps holding her close.

After hours of crying, the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms. J'onn walked through the wall, placing the two pillows he brought on the head of the bed, repositioning the two girls gently, not wanting to wake them up, and placed a soft blanket over them. The girls immediately found each other's limbs and entangled them. Despite the tear stains on their cheeks, the girls looked peaceful.

"You finally found each other." he said softly. With one last look, J'onn took the tube he left a couple of hours ago, and walked back outside.

Imra woke up to the sound and found J'onn outside walking away. She realized they're in a much comfortable position now with two soft pillows and a silky smooth blanket. Despite the memory from earlier, Imra smiled as she feels the blonde in her arms. She remembered how she fell asleep after Gayle ealier without nightmares and Gayle was sleeping peacefully too. Maybe cuddling was the solution. Imra's smile grew bigger as she held the other girl closer.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through." she whispered above Gayle's head. "But if holding you like this can help you feel better, Then I'll just hold you close forever." 

Gayle looked up at her and Imra saw the single tear running down her cheek. Imra run her thumb across it to wipe it away. She felt the other girl chuckle.

"what's so funny?" Imra asked, still smiling

"That was very corny." Gayle said before she moved her head back to Imra's chest. 

Imra playfully rolled her eyes. "You liked it."

"You're right." Gayle said smiling a little. "I like holding you close too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame my brain and my thirsty heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I'm sorry. I tried


End file.
